Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco ADC CapI
by Tenma Internacional
Summary: Review Capítulo da Fanfic ADC; Prenuncio a Saga dos Céus!


CDZ - ANTES DOS CÉUS

**CAPÍTULO 2: THANATOS E HYPNOS CONTRA ATACAM!**

Hércules se levanta da cadeira de pedra. E parte para o ataque!

**Hércules:**_ Chegou a sua hora Hypnos! Em suas palavras:  
__**DURMAAA!!!**_

Hypnos estava indo em direção a Hércules, neste momento, Thanatos ainda vivo pede que Hypnos lhe de outra chance. Hypnos deseja então realizar um plano:  
_"Já que Thanatos quer morrer, que morra então.."_

**Hypnos:**_ Você tem certeza, Thanatos?_

**Thanatos: **_Sim, minha luta com este desgraçado... __**AINDA NÃO TERMINOUU!!!**_

Thanatos continuava persistente em relação a sua luta contra Hércules. Negando até o fato, que, suas forças começavam a cair. Logo tratou de colocar uma vestia preta, uma espécie de túnica com mantas. E partiu para lutar juntamente com ajuda de Hypnos.

Hypnos decide dar mais uma chance a seu irmão, Thanatos. Certo que ele acabaria morto, e Hypnos, então teriam uma chance maior de acabar com Hércules.  
Hércules dispara uma energia cósmica que não só destrói o teto do lugar, mas também se cria uma espécie de sucção levando todos para o próximo andar. Fazendo Thanatos e Hypnos irem parar na sala principal. Thanatos e Hypnos no chão vêem Hércules vagarosamente imergindo do buraco. Subindo em direção a estatua de Zeus. A cabeça daquela escultura parecia estar olhando para Hércules.

Finalmente, o grande guerreiro mostraria sua verdadeira força. A armadura antes sentada no trono de Hércules se levanta e rapidamente se eleva. Para que Hércules possa vestir finalmente sua Kamui. Uma armadura que brilha dourado e ao mesmo tempo emana uma aura de imponência, igual à de seu dono. Hércules veste sua armadura, de tons marrons e vermelhos. O elmo se torna uma proteção para o ombro direito. Em suas costas se abre quatro asas

**Hércules:**_ Agora sim, poderei lutar com todas as minhas forças!_

Hércules senta no seu trono.

A mão de Hércules quebra a cabeça de leão que estilizava o apoio de braço do trono.

_**Santuário**_

Na Terra já havia se passado dois dias, desde Seiya e os outros, haviam cumprido a missão de derrotar Hades. Jabu decidiu que ele e os demais cavaleiros de bronze, deveriam cumprir a obrigação, de guardar as doze casas no lugar dos cavaleiros de ouro. Apoiando uma idéia dada por Shina, até o retorno da deusa Athena e os demais cavaleiros. Sendo assim, eles estavam fazendo os reparos finais nas doze casas e no Santuário. Algumas casas zodiacais tinham sucumbido aos abalos, principalmente por culpa da Exclamação de Athena. Usada tanto por Aiolia, Miro e Mu quanto por Saga, Camus e Shura.

No templo de Athena, lá no alto, Marin, Seikâ e Kiki tinham passado estes dois dias esperando o retorno de todos os cavaleiros. Chegando ao terceiro dia e nada. Não tinham perdido as esperanças apesar de nenhuma resposta aparente. Passou quase a metade do mesmo dia, quando Kiki decidiu voltar para Jamiel.

_**Jamiel**_

Naquele mesmo dia, Kiki estava observando o pôr-do-sol do topo da torre de Jamiel, lembrando de quando conheceu Shiryu, do dia que Shiryu esteve pela primeira vez em Jamiel, para que Mu consertar-se as armaduras de bronze. Dos ensinamentos de Mu e de todas as batalhas, onde esteve presente junto com os cavaleiros de bronze. Quando sentiu um cosmo muito poderoso, igual ao dos cavaleiros de ouro. Que sumiu de repente, ao cair da noite.

_No dia seguinte..._

_**Templo de Athena **_

Um dos cavaleiros de prata tinha chegado ao templo de Athena para avisar Shina, que se encontrava sentada, perto da onde, um dia esteve a estatua de Athena.

**Cavaleiro de prata:**_ Shina venha logo! Chegou um cavaleiro de ouro!_

**Shina: **_O quê!? Mas será verdade?_

Shina chega ao local próximo da primeira casa zodiacal, a Casa de Áries. E repara no individuo que observa além, acima da Casa de Áries.

_**Casa de Áries**_

Para Shina, de fato, parecia mesmo um cavaleiro de ouro, mas se olhar bem, na verdade apenas parecia. Pois se tratava de um guerreiro trajando uma Destino, a armadura dos cavaleiros da lendária princesa Nefertit. Pouco se sabia sobre os cavaleiros do Egito. Apenas sobre o trágico massacre que envolve o assassinato da princesa Nefertit, filha ou esposa do Faraó. Muito se oculta e se confunde na lenda.

**Desconhecido:**_ Eu sou Osíris! Venham e lutem comigo!_

Surge o cavaleiro de aço, Daishi da Armadura da Terra.

**Daishi:**_ Você não pode ser um cavaleiro de ouro!? Quem é você?_

**Osíris:**_ Já disse que me chamo Osíris! De fato, não sou um cavaleiro de ouro!_

Eu vim pegar a armadura de ouro de Leão, que é minha por direito.

**Shina:**_ Sim, é verdade... Você é o antigo adversário de Aiolia._

**Daishi:**_ Shina? Você conhece esse cara? Ele parece estar usando uma armadura de ouro!?_

**Shina:**_ Olhe de novo garoto! Se observar mais bem verá!  
Isto não é uma armadura de ouro, é uma Destino!  
Destino, as armaduras que usam os lendários cavaleiros do antigo Egito.  
Uma das muitas classes, por assim dizer, que foram banidas por Athena!_

**Daishi:**_ Ele é um cavaleiro do Egito?_

**Osíris:**_ Se não fosse Aiolia, eu teria me consagrado a cavaleiro de Atena...  
Pois bem! Agora que ele se foi, vou buscar minha armadura. Eu sou mais do que perfeito para usá-la, derrotarei a todos e a levarei!_

Kiki então aparece nesta hora.

**Kiki:**_ Mas é claro! Primeiro terá que passar pelas doze casas e pega-la. Lá em cima, no templo de Athena._

**Osíris:**_ Eu aceito o desafio._

**Shina:**_ ........._

**Daishi:**_ Ora seu... Antes terá que me derrotar, para daí começar a fazer isto!_

Osíris começa a correr numa super velocidade, em volta de Daishi formando um ciclone que joga Daishi para bem longe. Se Shina não o tivesse agarrado ele teria caído quilômetros de distância!

Enquanto isso...

Seikâ estava sozinha no templo de Athena. E não percebe a presença de estranhos nos arredores

**Estranho:**_ O nosso governo irá ficar muito satisfeito._

**Desconhecido:**_ O nosso dever é levar as armaduras de ouro. O governo americano ficará muito satisfeito._

**Estranho:**_ Podemos até nos aposentar como mercenários._

**Estranho (2):**_ Olha, tem apenas uma mulher ali!_

**Desconhecido:**_ Não se preocupem, se a armadura de aço falhar. Ainda temos cartas na manga!_

_**Grande Casa Celeste**_

Thanatos está sendo segurado pelo pescoço por Hércules, Hércules usa a outra mão e dispara uma energia cósmica na barriga de Thanatos, que o manda para longe. Hypnos desvia de seu irmão, e no ar tenta outro ataque em vão.  
Hércules lhe devolve com um soco no rosto e no estômago.

**Hércules:**_ Então? Estão satisfeitos?_

Hypnos e Thanatos começam a falar telepaticamente:

**Hypnos:**_ "Nós sentimos muito meu senhor, queremos o seu perdão."_

Thanatos olha para Hypnos e depois olha para Hércules com um meio sorriso no rosto.

**Hércules:**_ "Muito bem! Tragam os restos de suas Sapuris. Não é certo! Os deuses do sono e da morte andarem como mendigos por ai!"  
"Fiquem felizes, pois realizarei a reconstrução de seus cacos!"_

Thanatos coloca sua Sapuris em pedaços em frente a Hércules, e ajoelha-se. Hypnos ainda usando a Sapuris em pedaços, também se ajoelha perante Hércules. Hércules corta o pulso e jorra seu sangue nas armaduras. Que as faz reviver logo em seguida, o pulso se regenera facilmente. Então Hércules completa sua trégua, dando aos dois 20% de seu cosmo energia. O que Hércules não contava é com que esta para acontecer a seguir:

**Hypnos:**_ É incrível minha Sapuris foi ressuscitada! O meu cosmo e o da armadura, apesar de ser originalmente uma armadura morta. Foi intensificada!_

**Thanatos:**_ Sim. Agora poderei me vingar do Pégaso!_

Hypnos e Thanatos estão usando suas Sapuris restauradas, é como se nunca tivessem sido danificadas antes. Neste momento, Hypnos e Thanatos olham um para o outro de novo.

Thanatos volta a se comunicar telepaticamente:

**Thanatos:**_ "Muito obrigado, grande Hércules.... Mas antes..."_

**Hércules:**_ "Antes?!"_

**Hypnos:**_** ETERNAL DROWSINESS!!!**_****

Thanatos: _**TERRIBLE PROVIDENCE!!!**_

Hércules: O QUÊÊÊ!!! AAAAAGH!!

Thanatos e Hypnos em golpe traiçoeiro decidiram atacar Hércules. Será que seu plano deu certo? E como os cavaleiros de bronze no Santuário irão lidar com os invasores?

_**Continua...**_

_**Trilha de Encerramento:**_

.ar/music/Meikai%20Hen%20Ending%20TV%20-%20My%3


End file.
